Shadow's Past
by XD001ShadowLugia
Summary: My first fanfic! This is the story of Darx, a girl who is being targeted by Cipher. To escape she travels back in time and meets Inuyasha. Watch what happens when she joins them on their quest to destroy Naraku, and they learn of Darx's past. What happens when Cipher finds her again? Will the shadow in her past catch up with her? Rated T just in case! Darx is my own character!
1. To a New World

I do not own Inuyasha or Pokémon. I only own my character Darx.

**Chapter One: To a New World**

In a vast desert, a lone building rises over the scorching and barren land. A silver hovercraft vehicle speeds toward the gloomy building, shooting sand in all directions.

"Has the XD experiment been completed?" questions a man in a luxurious black and grey suit. He turns to a man dressed in a white lab coat. He lifts his hand to readjust the dark shades that hide his eyes and pushes his short, messy black hair behind his ear.

"Yes sir! We completed combining XD001 with the Shadow Data at the lab moments ago. She is resting in her cell." he states as he flips through the pages on the clipboard. "The data shows that XD001's condition is normal and there are no problems controlling her."

"Good. I don't want any trouble like we had 5 and 10 years ago." the man chuckles. "All the previous Shadow Pokémon can't compete with the new XD001. Finally after 5 years of endless experiments and millions spent, i finally have the weapon i need to rule the world. Who needs an army when I just need XD-" he is cut off as an explosion rips through the building! The car screeches to a halt as the men fly out of the vehicle. Smoke billows out of the ruined building as flames dance in the blacked sky.

"T-the lab! What the hell happened!" screeches the man as he takes in the remains of the laboratory. He is answered by an enraged roar as a massive bird-like shadow hovers within the blackened smoke that emerges from the wreckage. The two men have no time to act at the sudden appearance as the shadow shoots up into the sky and vanishes. As the flames rage on and debris falls around them, the men can only guess at what that shadow was.

"So you think you can escape the clutches of Cipher, eh, XD001" the man flies into a fit of laughter. "I think not."

* * *

**One Year Later...**

In a lush forest that resides next to Pokémon HQ, the headquarters of those who fight against Cipher and to save and free the Shadow Pokémon, a girl relaxes in a tall tree with her back up against it.

_'This feels so good' _she thinks to herself as she feels the sun on her skin. A light breeze blows and her silver hair shines as it dances in the breeze.

"Darx! Darx where are you!?

She cracks open her eyes and turns in the direction the voice is coming from. She sees a man with dark blue hair in a white lab coat running frantically down the tree-lined path.

'_Oh, it's just Aidan,_' she yawns and stretches her arms after recognizing the man. When she sees Aidan stop at her tree, a mischievous look sparks in her deep blood-red eyes.

'_Where can she be,_' Aidan thinks as he stops and places his hand on the nearest tree to catch his breath. He was just about to continue on when suddenly a bright light flashed over head and brown bird with a long beak came soaring out of the tree, straight at him!

"A Fearow!" Aidan leaped towards the ground and covered his head with his arms, shaking like a leaf. He stayed in that position until he heard laughing coming from behind him. He got up and turned around to see the same Fearow that had attacked him, but now it was laughing at him!

"Darx! I know you can transform into Pokémon, but you shouldn't do that. You gave me a heart attack!"

The Fearow started to glow a white light as it slowly transformed into the same girl who was in the tree. With silver hair that reached down to her waist and blood-red eyes, one could automatically see that she wasn't human. She wore a long blue coat that on the back past her waist, split in the center and flowed down each leg.(Think of the hero's coat in Pokémon Colosseum) When her hair moved, you can see a large diamond shape cut out of the fabric, showing her slender back. Wearing black leather pants and a black top that stopped at her stomach.

"You know this is what I am now, after what Cipher did to me," she stated and Aidan knew that it was the end of that discussion. "Anyway, what did you need me for?"

"Professor Krane needs to tell you something. It has to do with Cipher."

In the moment it took him to blink, Darx was off like a rocket towards Pokémon HQ. Aidan just sighs and follows, but at his own pace.

Professor Krane was waiting in his office when a gust of wind blew papers off his desk and scattered them on the floor. He didn't need to see who had come in since only one person did that when she is in a hurry.

"Hello Darx. I'm glad Aidan found you," he smiles and greets the girl. "As I'm sure you've heard from Aidan, I have some information about Cipher's activities."

"What activities?"

"Cipher is growing active again and from recent reports, are on their way here," he said and waited for the information to sink in.

"CIPHER'S COMING HERE!" she shouted and much softer asked,"Are the coming for me?"

Krane nodded his head."Most likely. Cipher is not one to give up or GIVE something up, looking back on their two past failures."

Darx was about to ask something more when shouts and screams came from the front of the building. One scream told Darx just what was happening.

"CIPHER IS HERE!"

"DARX YOU MUST LEAVE!"

"B-but-"

"No buts! Cipher can't capture you or the world will be in danger. Better yet, go to a different time. Cipher will never be able to get you then," Krane told her as he pushed her out the door and into the forest. "We'll distract Cipher and give you enough time to use Celebi's time-travel power to escape." He never let her say anything else as he quickly shut and locked the door.

With tears in her eyes she fled into the forest. A bright light encased her as she slowly shrank and became a Celebi. The Darx-Celebi unleashed its time-travel power as the trees around her glowed an unearthly blue and hummed with energy. The last thing she could her before the time-travel took her was an explosion...

* * *

**500 Years In The Past...**

"Kagome! Get back here!" shouts a very angry Inuyasha as he chases after said girl.

'_She's not leaving for her time to take those...tests. We have to find the shards before Naraku_!' he thinks angrily to himself but in his heart he knows that is not the **_main_** reason he doesn't want Kagome to go.

He's about to yell for her again when a bright light shined in the direction of the well, and the trees started glowing and humming by some odd force.

"Shit! Kagome!" He lands next to his companion as the light glows brighter. He lifts the sleeve of his haori to shield his eyes from going blind. When the light dissipates, what is left is a small green creature. It didn't look like it could fight with its small arms and legs, though Inuyasha wasn't going to lower his guard. He wondered how it can float when he saw translucent wings on its back.

"Kagome, get behind me," he prayed that she would listen to his command. When she did he breathed a sigh of relief and focused all attention on the strange creature.

"Who the hell are you," he growls as he unsheathes Tetsusaiga and bares it at the newcomer.

"Is everyone in this time going to be as rude as you?" it states as it's eyes glow and Tetsusaiga is pulled from Inuyasha's grip. "My name is Darx. I mean no harm to you and the girl..." Darx looks closely at Kagome and receives a snarl from Inuyasha. "She doesn't look like she's from this time! How can that be..."

"What do you mean by that?" questions Kagome as she comes from behind Inuyasha, agitating him further.

"I thought only Celebi had the powers to travel in time, that's why I'm in this form, but you look human so how..."

"I use the Bone-Eaters Well, it lets me travel from here to my time and back."

"Kagome! You shou-" he was cut off by Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Darx doesn't mean us any harm or it would have attacked after Tetsusaiga was taken! So shut up and sit!" As she said the words, Inuyasha was pulled face first into the ground. Kagome turned back to Darx, who now feared the young miko.

"Anyway, why did you come to this time, and did you say form? Does that mean you have other forms?"

"...I think I'd better show you." Darx began to glow as her form grew, until you could see a humanoid shape. Kagome and Inuyasha, who was finally able to move again, watched in awe at what was happening. When the light vanished, they were shocked to see a girl where the Celebi was.

"...We might want to let the others hear your story," Kagome said as she lead the way to Kaede's Village.


	2. Meeting New Friends

I don't own Inuyasha or Pokémon. I just own my character Darx.

Thank you BloodPokemon101 and ForevainLucy for your reviews!

**Chapter 2- Meeting New Friends**

"Kaede! We're back," Kagome said as she, Inuyasha and Darx walked into the elder priestess's hut. The group sitting around the fire pit looked up in surprise.

"Kagome? I thought you were going home," Sango got up and went towards the schoolgirl and glared daggers at Inuyasha. "Is Inuyasha forcing you to stay?"

"WHAT!"

"No Sango, Inuyasha was letting me go home," Kagome glared at Inuyasha forcing him to silence his ranting about the slayer. "We came back because we met her." Everyone's eyes shifted towards Darx. Miroku's eyes brightened as he got up and stood in front of Darx.

Shippo's eyes narrowed as he and Inuyasha said under their breath,"Here he goes again."

"You are a very lovely girl," Miroku clasped Darx's hands. "Would you consider bearing my child?"

Darx's face went ten shades of red as Miroku was hit in the head with Hiraikotsu and lies unconscious on the floor. Sango hovers above him holding Hiraikotsu with an angry scowl on her face.

"Idoit,"Shippo muttered.

"Is he always like that," Darx looked towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sadly, yes," they said at the same time as they joined the group.

"I would like you to meet our friends, Sango, Miroku, Sippo, Kilala, and Kaede."she pointed out each person she named.

"So what is ye name, child?" Kaede glanced towards Darx as she settled herself beside Kagome.

"My name is Darx and...um.."Darx started to fidget not knowing how to continue. Kagome sensed her distress and helped the poor girl.

"She seems to be from a different time like me, but she has the power to time travel."

"WHAT!"everyone sat there with complete shock written on their faces. A moment later, Darx was bombarded by questions. She heard somethings like "How can you time travel", "Do you have any other powers", until it became too much for her to handle and she wasn't the only one.

"WILL YOU ALL FUCKING SHUT UP!"the half-demon roared silencing everyone else in the hut. Kagome sighed and turned to Darx.

"Maybe it would be better if you transformed." Darx nodded as she started to glow and once again transformed into a Celebi. When she was met with shocked silence, she decided to finish her story before she would be bombarded with questions again.

"Like Kagome said I have come from a different time and I have the power to transform in creatures known as Pokémon. The form I am in is a Pokémon called Celebi, but it's not the only one. There is a total of 649 different Pokémon that I'm able to transform into."

The silence continued until Shippo pipped up,"Why are you here?" All eyes turned to Darx.

"...I was being hunted."

"By who?!"

"An organization known as Cipher. They are a group of thugs that has tried to take over the world a couple of times in the past, but have failed. They are after me because of my powers." Miroku looked thoughtfully at her.

"So you had to flee and so you chose to time travel so they wouldn't be able to follow, am I correct?" Darx nodded and broke down in tears.

"M-my friends at t-the Pokémon HQ h-helped me get away, b-but I...I..."she choked back a sob.

"Since it seems ye can't go back home, why don't ye stay with Inuyasha and the others,"Kaede suggested. Inuyasha jumped up suddenly.

"WHAT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE BABYSITTING SOME GIRL!"

"INUYASHA!"Inuyasha flinched at Kagome's tone, knowing what was going to happen."SIT!"Inuyasha face-planted into the ground.

"I can fight! I don't need to be protected!"Darx glares at Inuyasha as she transforms back to her human form.

"Prove it by fighting me," Inuyasha smirked and walked out of the hut. Darx and everyone races out after him.

* * *

The group stops at a clearing in Inuyasha's Forest, as Darx now knows that's the forest's name. Darx watches Inuyasha from across the clearing and turns to Kagome and the others as she hands something to the schoolgirl.

"What's this?"Kagome looked at her, a confused expression in her eyes.

"It's called a Pokedex, it has detailed information on every Pokémon. All you have to do is open it and point it at a Pokémon. I figured it would help you when I transform."

"Inuyasha are you gonna use the Tetsusaiga on her?"Shippo questions, worry in his eyes._  
_

"No most demons don't use weapons, so there's no point in using my sword,"He turns towards Darx. "Oi, are you ready?"

"Anytime,"Darx smirked.

Inuyasha leaps towards her, his claws gleaming in the light. Darx quickly side-steps him and glows, as her body morphs. When the light dissipates, a large orange dragon is left standing where Darx once was. It had a single small horn on the top of its head, small wings on it's back and from how big it was, you would think it can't fly. The dragon roars, startling birds out of the trees. Kagome opens the Pokedex.

"**Dragonite, the dragon Pokémon. It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.**"

Dragonite roars again and fires a stream of fire at Inuyasha, who dodges it while throwing a few colorful words her way. Dragonite than charges at him as her fist bursts into crackling electricity. Inuyasha jumps to avoid it and lands ways away from Dragonite.

"Kagome does that thing tell you what she's doing?"Inuyasha calls out. Kagome points it at Dragonite.

"The first attack is called Flamethrower and the attack she just used is called Thunderpunch!"

'I guess she can fight,'Inuyasha then leaps back into the fight.

* * *

**_Three Hours Later..._**

Both Inuyasha and Dragonite were panting and looked like they could fall over at anytime. Dragonite had many small cuts over her body, as did Inuyasha. In the fight everyone learned many more attacks Darx could use in her Dragonite form, consisting of Thunder, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Hurricane, Dragon Rush, Ice Beam, Dragon Claw and Draco Meteor.

"All right, that's enough!"Inuyasha walked towards his companions."It seems you can fight, so you can help us. Come on let's get back to Kaede's"

"No, you two need to go take a bath,"Kagome pushes him towards the river and turns to Darx pointing into the forest."You too, so go on. There's a hot spring over there. After you two get back I'll bandage your cuts."

"Keh. My cuts will be healed by then, so just worry about her."He stalked off towards the river.

Darx, still in Dragonite form, nods and takes off into the sky towards the hot spring. Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder, heads to Kaede's hut, while Sango drags Miroku back so he doesn't run towards the hot spring.

Sometime later Inuyasha and Darx returned and Darx had her cuts bandaged. The group sat down and started dinner, oblivious to the wasp outside watching them.


	3. The Journey Begins

I don't own Inuyasha or Pokémon. I just own my character Darx.

Thank you BloodPokemon101 and ForevainLucy for your reviews!

**BloodPokemon101-**I will use Raichu somewhere, I'm just not sure when. Most likely it will be during a battle in an up coming chapter.

**Chapter 3- The Journey Begins**

Darx slowly woke up from her deep sleep, suddenly jumped up and looked around, not recognizing where she was. Her eyes came to rest on Inuyasha and the others and she relaxed.

'Oh yeah, I'm going to start to travel with them today,'Darx thought as she looked out the window. It was still dark.

"Go back to sleep, Darx," Inuyasha opened his eyes and glanced her way."We'll be leaving at noon."

Darx nodded, got up and walked to the door where she was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Where the hell are you going? I just said you need to go back to sleep."

"I just need some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute,"Darx left the hut.

Darx sat down against the hut's wall and felt the cool breeze that blew across her skin. She brought her knees up to her chest and thought about what has happened so far.

_'I'm glad I found people who I think I can trust...Should I tell them about me? About my past?...'_Darx shook her head._ 'No...I won't tell them. I don't know if they will accept me when they find out. If they do ask where I got my powers, what should I tell them?...I'll have to think of something...' _Darx stood up and stretched as she made her wayback to the hut.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Darx! Darx, wake up!"

Darx jumped up and looked at the one calling her, which was Kagome. Kagome was just as surprised, she wasn't expecting her to jump up so suddenly.

"Is it time to go?"

"Almost, we were just having breakfast before heading out. Everyone is waiting outside so come out when you're done. We want to get a head start and,"Kagome got up and walked to the door. She looked back at Darx."Do you have a form that can carry someone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Miroku pissed Sango off and you'll need to carry the damn pervert,"Inuyasha yelled from outside the hut.

Darx nodded and started quickly eating the food that was left out for her as Kagome left the hut. After she finished, Darx quickly got up and ran out the door. When she got outside, she saw Miroku on the ground with a big red hand print on his face. She sighed and started to transform. When the light stopped what was left was a white horse with a mane and tail made of fire. Kagome pulled out the Pokedex.

**"Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon. As a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster."**

"Its mane is made of fire. How can anyone ride without getting burned?" Shippo asked. The Pokedex started to speak again.

**"Although Ponyta has a mane made of fire, it will only burn those it does not trust."**

"Alright Miroku, get on and see if she won't burn you, "Sango gave him a glare.

Miroku gulped and made his way to Darx. Inuyasha and the others watched intently, all of them wondering if she trusts them enough after just one day. Miroku slowly reached his hand towards her and closing his eyes, placed his hand on her neck. When he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to see that he was touching her, but nothing happened.

"So she does trust us,"Inuyasha said, amazement heard in his voice. Miroku got himself up onto Darx and turned to the others. Inuyasha picked up Kagome, Shippo on her shoulder, onto his back while Sango got on the transformed Kilala.

"Hope you can keep up, Darx!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Sango took off following a forest path with high hills on one side. Darx had an evil look in her eyes as she glanced up at Miroku. Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Let's catch up to them, shall we,"Miroku's face turned into one of surprise as Darx glowed underneath him.

* * *

**With Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha! How could you just leave them like that!"Kagome was pissed off at Inuyasha's stunt.

"Stop fucking screaming in my ear, wench! This is a good chance to see if she can keep up with us."

His ears twitched as Darx came flying off the hills above them and landed in front of Inuyasha. Miroku had a smug smile on his face at seeing the shocked faces of his companions.

"You shouldn't have challenged her like that Inuyasha. It seems she doesn't back down when challenged,"Miroku called back to him as Darx sped forward, her fiery tail whipping behind her.

"Doesn't Darx look a little different?" Shippo finally said as he turned to Kagome.

"Different? Let me see...,"Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out the Pokedex.

**"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon and the evolved form of Ponyta. With incredible acceleration, it reaches its top speed of 150 mph after running just ten steps."**

"Evolved form!? What the hell does that mean!?"Inuyasha yelled as he raced to catch up with Darx."When we stop at the next village she's got some explaining to do!"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"I smell smoke and blood up ahead,"Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"At the village?"Kagome looked at him as Inuyasha nodded.

"Then we best be on are guard,"Miroku looked back at everyone. They nodded in agreement.

When they reached the next village they found it destroyed and burning to the ground. The bodies of villagers were strewn across the blood soaked ground. Inuyasha set Kagome down as Sango got off Kilala. As the group made their way to the center an arrow came flying out and just missed Darx, landing in front of her. She reared up in fright, almost knocking Miroku off her back. That's when bandits came out of their hiding places and surrounded the group. Miroku jumped off Darx as Inuyasha cracked his fingers and his friends got into fighting stances, preparing for a fight that was surely to come.

"Look what dropped in boys,"spoke one bandit, presumed to be the leader."Leave the girls, your valuables and the horse and we may let you live."

"Feh, you must be stupid to think we'll lose to the likes of you bastards." Inuyasha leaps towards the group of bandits closest to him, only punching them hard to knock them out without killing. Miroku and Sango fought side by side as they worked on the ones closest to them as well as trying to keep them away from Kagome. Kagome stayed off to one side with Shippo in her arms and Darx by her side, Darx the one keeping anyone from getting close unless they were stupid to get kicked in the face. With everyone distracted, the leader snuck up behind Kagome, grabbed her as she screamed and as Shippo was pulled from her arms and thrown to the ground. The group froze as the leader began to laugh, but then made the mistake of jumping onto Darx. He screamed as he suddenly burst into flames as she **definitely** did not trust him, but the flames did not hurt Kagome. The leader threw Kagome in his panic, and Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. The other bandits who were still conscious froze at the sight of their burning leader thrashing on the ground. Darx transformed into a massive sea snake and roared at the terrified bandits, making them scatter in fear. Darx then blasted a torrent of water on the bandit leader, dowsing the flames that had engulfed him. When things settled down, Kagome grabbed the Pokedex.

**"Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon. Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm."**

"S-She's not gonna attack us, is she?"Shippo ran towards Kagome and Inuyasha, his tail fluffed out. Darx turned towards them.

"That hurts Shippo."Darx went back to her human form, pain clear in her eyes."Of course I wouldn't attack you."

"Let's set up camp in the forest. After that,"Inuyasha faced Darx."You've got some hell of explaining to do." She gulped and nodded.

* * *

**That Night**

At the camp, the group quickly got set up for making dinner. Inuyasha and Miroku found a stream and went to catch some fish as Kagome got a fire started. Darx sat by a tree, her back up against it, waiting for her up coming interrogation by Inuyasha. She didn't know what to expect and started thinking of what to say to some things she was **sure** to be asked. When the men came back, dinner was a quiet event, nobody wanted to say anything because of what was about to happen. When Darx was finished, Inuyasha started.

"You've got to tell us everything about your powers,"Inuyasha glared at her. "To start, what does evolved form mean?"

"Some Pokémon, when they meet certain conditions, evolve into a more powerful form. It can be from a lot of things, like reaching a certain level, how close a Pokémon is with its trainer, using a special evolution stone, and sometimes the terrain has an effect on the Pokémon. It doesn't affect me at all since I can transform into any Pokémon."

"Where did you get these powers? Were you born with them?"Darx mentally flinched.

"Yes, yes I was born with them,"Darx lied. She hated to lie to them, but she had no choice. Inuyasha didn't look convinced, but decided to let it go, she must have a reason.

"What else should we know about these Pok-e-mon? Or even...shit what was it Chiper, Cipar..."Inuyasha tried to remember the name.

"Cipher?"

"Whatever, is there anything we need to fucking know about them?"Inuyasha huffed in annoyance.

"No and if that's all you needed to know I'm going to go to bed."

"I don't have an extra sleeping bag, so where are you going to sleep?"Kagome looked at her.

Darx didn't answer her as she transformed into a small black bird. She flew up into the trees and sat herself on a branch. Kagome pulled the Pokedex out of her backpack.

**"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. If spotted, it will lure an unwary person into chasing it then lose the pursuer on mountain trails."**

"Well I guess that answers my question,"Kagome put the Pokedex away, grabbed her sleeping bag and got in as Shippo scampered over to her and lied down next to her. Miroku leaned back against a tree and Sango lied down next to the fire. Inuyasha jumped into the tree right above Kagome, so he can keep watch as everyone else sleeps.


End file.
